The Three Lords
by july 4
Summary: They were his friends that sold him out now all he has left is a brother that he thought hated him,a friend that loves him ,and a broken heart.Where is he going to turn when ever one wants him? may be SessXInuy or KogaXInuy idk yet :D i am rewriting it
1. Chapter 1

Liz: Hi this is my first incest fan fic and yaio fan fic for Inuyasha

Inuyasha: aren't you suppose to work on your other stories

Liz: look I got this story from a dream and can't work on the others until I wrote this

Sesshoumaru: Hn why are you so vage in the begging and why could I not see that coming I am lord of the west and son of ….

Inuyasha: look now you got him on the "I'm to better to be fooled by that" speech T_T

Liz: not my fault need good hook but I know how to get him to stop

Inuyasha: how?

Liz: you will have to see

Do the thing

Inuyasha: she does not own us Rumiko Takahashi does and there is incest and yaio don't like don't read

"Thoughts" said

The Three Lords

The night's chilled air flowed around my face as my hair dance in the soft undertones of the wind. Thoughts came down like rain drops flooding my mind _"I can't lose my only brother. That Inuyasha will be very good submissive mate with a little work" _The winds slow as if under standing the weird thoughts. The strands of hair kiss the wind good bye as I touch the floor of the balcony with a soft tap. Then like music my voice started to ascend upon my palace calling for the healer Endou. I walk softly to my bad and laid Inuyasha upon the thick furs. "_The furs seem to outline my brothers slander figure and enhance the moon like glow. That came out of know where I thought. The way his hair seems to flow with my hand as I pet him; made it look like a sliver rain falling."_ Then my elf ears heard the footsteps of the healer running. When Endou reach the door he went straight for Inuyasha. I yanked my hand away when I saw him at the door. There was a soft wine from Inuyasha as the healer started to work asking me questions along the way.

Endou was at a _loss as how bad the lords' brother was hurt_ _he could not believe that Sesshomaru would let the mikos control on Inuyasha get this bad_. My Lord he has lost a lot of blood, has a broken rib, and what look like rope burns. I have to go to get some herbs for his pain but he needs to rest. There is also some cream to help the rope burn. I will give it to the servant that will bring food up for you two. That will be all Endou you are free to go I will call you if I need help. That said the healer left to leave Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

_There was no way I could believe that they would betray my brother in a middle of the battle. I had to kill them before they could finish him off. There is one person that has the right to take his life and that's me. The seconds seem slowed as I speed up to stop the meko before it would be too late. _

_The youkai in could not be suppress as he had seen all the cut's on his brothers body. That was tied to a tree and to hear them thinking about give him to over to get the jewel to bring peace. That was the most stupid idea like Naraku would let them have it. The idea of what Naraku would do if he ever got his hands on my brother,no my everything made me so mad._

_That was it all I saw was red and felt anger, sadness, and failure to protect what was mine. This sent me to the edge I went to kill the two arowws trying to stop me "_as if "_ . Their eyes open big as I drain the blood from ther last drops on my claws drip on to the ground. Then I turn as I heard him cry out in pain as that beads broke around him. That's when I went to him picked him up in my arms and flew off towards the palace. This is where we are now though he still is crying even in the safety of my home no are home._

Liz: hope you like it plz review XD and I my update faster

Liz: now about sesshoumaru (throws a doll at him)

Sesshoumaru: (stops talking) thanks Liz (starts laughing evilly)

Inyasha: no way that work what kind of doll was that

Liz: a voodoo doll -_-

Inuyasha: of who?

Liz: kagome

Inuyasha: (pales)

Liz: I wonder what kind of poison he has in his claws

Inuyasha: o gods (faints)

Liz: wow did not see that coming XD


	2. Chapter 2

Liz: hey all I hope you like it I been thinking of pulling all my stories and rewrite them to make them better anyways good news we got Inuyasha lucid enoth to say a whole sentence: D

Inuyasha: (sees a box opens box and sees what is left of the kagome doll) Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (pass out again)

Liz: wait that was not a sentence O.o

Sesshoumaru: why is my baby all pass out like that?

Liz: O.o did you just say something that refers to emotion

Sesshourmaru: maybe on with the drama!

"Thoughts" out loud

-O.o the doll-who will be the next doll-:D koga-

The sun was gleaming little rays on to the silk like silver hair of none other than to a space out it hit Sesshoumaru as hard as his fluffy thing could (O.o to fly). What was Inuyasha doing in his bed in his house! Then the whole night came back to him as he subconscious pulled Inuyasha closer to him. His friends tried to give him up to an evil half demon was no way in the 6 hells that he would give his Inuyasha over and that was that. Wait did I just call the hanyou by his name the more impotent fact did I just call Inuyasha mine. The door to his room open as an imp made his way to the bed. My lord there is someone here to see the Hanyou, but I thought you would like to meet him first. That I will you may leave .The imp went running as Sesshoumaru got up got dress to great this friend of Inyashas or his future enemy.

Inuyasha had the pleasure of waking up due to the sun in his eyes and the sound of a door being is when he heard his brother and Inuyasha stared flipping out. What the hell is he doing here! Where am I? Omg I'm back at the castle. The doors open to view a hanyou setting up right with a shocked expression on his face? This amuse Sesshourmaru thought Inuyasha looked so cute like that "like a lost puppy". There he is I will leave you too alone call me if you need anything that Sesshourmaru close the door. That was when Koga made a run for Inuyasha at first he was trying to figure out his brother behavior now he got to deal with Koga trying to kill him great! He closes his eyes but no hit came to his face just a tight embrace. What the hell Inuyasha thought as koga sniff his neck. Then he voice Koga can't breathe. I'm so sorry Inuyasha he let go of him, are you ok, why are you here, and how do you know Sesshourmaru! That was a lot to answer, but I will try first one I'm ok now at lest the physical part. The second one I don't really know my guess is Sesshourmaru saved me yesterday. The last one I do know sadly he's my brother well half brother.

This left Koga in shocked for awhile. Then he ask why did you not tell me you are the prince of the west. That has nothing to do with me Sesshourmaru wants nothing to do with me or me with his lands and I respect that. What Koga did know he was missing some info but all he cared about was getting Inuyasha back to the cave with him ,get his health back ,and get him to be his Inuyasha do you want to come back to the cave with me you be safe and we could use your help around there. The hanyou stared to think he knew Sesshourmaru would not let him stay once the visit was over so he was about to say yes when the door open and there stood Sesshourmaru and his little imp. That is enough talk for now Inuyasha needs to rest more and get cheeked by the healer so I have to ask you to leave plz Lord Koga.

This Shocked Koga and Inuyasha then just as fast Koga said Lord Sesshourmaru I wish to take your brother with me. That is not happening he is staying here now if you can I stay until he is healed for I am one of his best friend. That I will allow follow the imp he will lead you to the royal guess bedrooms. The lords said goodbye to each other and koga said goodbye to Inuyasha regretfully and exited the room with the little imp.

-O.o-to what is a line-?-

Liz:ok I hope this is better grammer anyways sorry for the wait my life just went from a 10 to a 1 so yeah but I know I been last so I all most done with chap 3 so yeah.

Liz :The end jk jk or am I no jk any way so how is it :D plz review and tell me what you think will happen and am I getting better plz tell me bad or good it would be nice to know.

Inuyasha: so what's up with Koga and the hug thing

Koga:um I like you and want to be your mate so Inuy…

Sesshourmaru:he is mine don't you even think about it wolf boy

Koga : says who your not even good enffe to be his brother let alone his mate

Sesshourmaru : say that again and you be a nice pelt cover for me to brake him in on.

Inuyasha: don't I get a say in this

Koga & Sesshourmaru : NO!

Inuyasha : did not think so

Liz : but I do muahahaha :D


End file.
